Second Chances
by MissSugarQuills
Summary: Forced to take a vacation, Draco finds himself in a peaceful country. But the peacefulness was cut short when he learned that his ex-girlfriend is also taking a vacation at the same place.Another war is already boiling up between them at their first meeting. Prologue: "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?".


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.

Hermione here is a half-blood.

O-o-O-o-O

Wizarding Community in the Philippines

The zephyr of early summer merged with morning soft foothill whiff filled his nostrils. He breathed in the welcoming atmosphere. The handsome blonde drew a calm breath as he surveyed his surroundings. Several hills subtly covered the far entire view, with creamy oatmeal-colored clouds embracing its peak. Most of the houses were ancient, primarily evincing the influence of the Spanish epoch.

He walked a little further until he saw a narrow path, with a clear one-way signal nailed in the huge trunk of an old narra tree. Above, an arc was carved with the words, "Welcome to Genciane's"; the letters were painted with silver and red.

Draco smirked to himself, wondering where the exit was as though it was a labyrinth for him to unravel. Basically, he likes wondrous yet puzzling places.

After a considerate amount of walking, he reached a beautiful house. The house was in smooth combination of beige and green paints, with post seamlessly carved in woods to exhibit love for nature.

Draco went towards the main door; there was a bronze-plated hanging type doorbell on the right.

"You must be Draco Malfoy" A voice said from his back.

Draco looked at the man and shook hands, "Yes, yes. Leandro Genciane?"

The man nodded, "Welcome to our place. It's far but were happy you've decided to have you vacation here"

Leandro Genciane has ash-colored hair and deep black eyes. He was a good friend of the Malfoys, who wanted a quiet and simple life.

"My mother thought I needed to relax and forget everything for a while"

Leandro chuckled, "Even in our school days, Narcissa has always been the caring type"

He opened the door and ushered Draco in.

The house was more beautiful inside, a Thai inspired yet dominated by a strict Philippine indigenous design and being run by Filipino hospitality. Its interior uttered a subdued and comfy setting, with classical love songs romantically playing centralized, enough to restore memories in his mind.

He remembered Hermione, the only girl he loved. Their sad love story had painted bitterness to his heart, believing that his love for her would be the last stumbling block in his life.

Draco was stirred back from his thoughts when he smelled something coming from the aluminum tray that was floating. It was an appetizing smell of divulged pungent spices simmered by coconut milk and stirred fried chicken teased with aromatic basil and fiery chili pepper.

O-o-O-o-O

Hermione's feet when ice-cold when she saw Draco.

Her throat suddenly went dry as she gazed at the man in tormented disbelief. His presence tossed shadows of the past in her mind, refreshing every detail of her forgotten life in England. After her break-up, she decided to leave England and she fell in love with the country, Philippines. It's just so happened that she has an uncle here.

The Wizarding community here in the Philippines was fairly large, measuring half the count in England. Witches and wizards live harmoniously with the muggles. They also pride themselves for having the lowest number of squib birthrate in the whole Wizarding Asia. They mostly reside in provinces than cities. At the time of the war, Philippines along with Singapore are the only countries that Voldemort have never crossed.

Leandro noticed his niece frozen in the spot near the staircase.

"Hermione, I want you to meet Draco"

The two twenty-three year old stared at each other; one with longing and the other one with hatred.

Leandro, who seemed oblivious on the thick tension building up, continued the introductions.

"Draco this is my favorite niece, Hermione"

Hermione gathered of what was left of her wits and tried to smile.

"I'm your only niece, Uncle" She said as she neared them.

Stunned by the sight of his ex-lover, Draco opened his mouth to say something , anything, a million things to cover for the three years they hadn't meet, but only one words escaped his mouth at that instant.

"…Granger?"

Hermione fought the urge to slap him, "No it's Pansy Parkinson" she answered sarcastically.

She was still a gorgeous woman; pearl-like skin, dark-brown eyes with long black lashes, coffee-colored locks held by her wand yet with loose curls framing her slender neck. She still looked like an angel even after all those years.

They never noticed Leandro leaving with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

To Be Continued.


End file.
